100 days with mr Arrogant!
by purehimesama
Summary: when Mai accidentally broke Naru's Camera, Naru demands to pay him, however, Mai can't afford it. Naru decided that he'll make Mai his slave. for 100 days mai will be his slave. will Naru and Mai develop their feelings before the 100th day? or not?
1. slave!

**100 days with Mr. arrogant!**

**Disclaimer: part of my story and part of Miss fuyumi ono's story!**

**Chappie 1: BE MY SLAVE FOR 100 DAYS!**

**Note: the other characters are not here! LIKE THAT MASAKO!**

_**(From Fuyumi ono's novel..)**_

_Mai's POV_

The following day had a nice weather, and the Sakura trees on the road to school were forming a beautiful white tunnel.

Along with the nice weather I, for some reason, was feeling better too. In the morning, when I saw the sky clearing away and the sun rising, I suddenly felt myself full of energy, and went to school earlier than usual.

I was passing through the tunnel of roadside Sakura trees on my way to school, when I suddenly felt like seeing the old school building.

_Are the rumors true? _ I decided to go.

Maybe it is true. Being abandoned for a long time, the windows are clouded in dust. More than half of them are broken so one could see the gloomy inside of the school beyond them.

Dark hole openings in the windows. I feel something different from these holes, they belong to another place, a different world that I know.

A distorted tiled roof. Half of the building is covered in a blue sheet. That originally beautiful blue color is soiled too, deeply ruined.

I approached the old school building.

The entrance way has an old-fashioned door with glass window, which is clouded and broken too. A transparent vinyl put there is looking rather lonely.

I peeped in through that window.

Inside the entrance way the color of dusk is dominating. A rattly shoe shelf disposed to the faint light is standing there like a gravestone. A terrible amount of dust. A spider's nest. Its threads are dusty too. A completely dilapidated building.

Broken glass is scattered on the floor, something that looks like an old bowl, and other garbage is all over the place. Ruins. Dilapidated building. A haunted house. An old school building of bad rumors.

Peeping in, I suddenly notice a strange thing inside the entrance way.

What could it be? A black machine. Pretty big, looks like a video camera. Set on top of a tripod. Why is such a thing here I wonder, I have to make sure what it is. Spontaneously, I put my hand on the door knob. A very dusty and rough sense of touch. The door opened with a very unpleasant creak, to let me inside. I entered right after the door opened. As I thought, it's a video camera. It can't be... someone lost this? I got closer to the camera. Why would there be a camera? This thing totally puzzles me. It's like seeing a car stopped in the middle of the living room of a friend's house. Er, what is this?

Just when I stretched my hands towards the video... "Who is it?" A man's sharp voice.

In that ex-school building of bad luck. In that dark entrance way, inside that completely dilapidated building, there just when I saw a strange thing and felt curious...

At that time all of a sudden I heard a voice, it is impossible not to get surprised.

Of course I was surprised. Not just surprised. I literally jumped back. While jumping I unintentionally crashed into the almost collapsed shoe shelf.

At that moment the shoe shelf swayed turning around.

On my vision's edge I see a man's figure standing at the door.

I try to avoid the shoe shelf that was inclining towards me for the second time.

At the spur of the moment I trip and fall and the shoe shelf collapses grazing my uniform skirt, on top of that it directly hits the video camera... I take an innocent breath ...that surprised me...

Huh, I thought I was going to get caught in.

Taking a breath of relief, I turned to face the man just like a rogue would in front of two monks.

Not good.

Now it is completely broken. The previously broken shoe shelf. And the man is lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

I rushed over to him. And at the same time heard a voice.

"What's wrong?"

A man's voice.

The one who rushed over here from the door is the exchange student who made me unrest from yesterday. Shibuya. Today he isn't wearing a uniform too. He is as black as ever.

He ran over to check the collapsed man near me.

"Lin?"

Does he know him? Saying that, he notices me, giving me an intense look.

"What happened?"

"Ah, that's……"

Just when I was about to answer the fallen man raised his body.

"Are you hurt?"

Shibuya asks him.

"Yes..."

He mutters.

Below the long forelock that is covering the upper part of his face, there is a red line flowing down.

My voice gets nervous.

"……Did you cut yourself somewhere?"

The blood falling from his chin is forming a circle of dots on the floor.

What should I do!

"I am very sorry！ I was surprised and..."

I quickly try to give him a hand, but Shibuya stops me.

Using his perfectly calm hands, he is checking the state of the fallen man's injury.

"It's a small cut... Anywhere else?"

"I am alright."

The injured man gets up. He bends a little when his weight gets to his legs.

"Can you stand? How are your legs?"

"……Everything is okay."

But still he has quite a sickly look on his face. A thick layer of sweat is running down his forehead.

Not knowing what to do, I just stand there nervously.

"I am really sorry. But suddenly hearing your voice I was totally surprised..."

"He already told you, it's okay", Shibuya says in a cold voice.

I counter with an even colder look.

"We met yesterday, didn't we?"

"That's right."

But is it alright for me to give him such a grave look? After all this man got injured, because of me getting surprised.

"That's right, but what's more important now is, is there a hospital or a doctor nearby?"

"Right after the school gate..."

"Take me there."

Saying this, Shibuya supports his friend with a shoulder.

I also try to help him, but he puts off my hand with his arm.

What's with this guy!

Glaring at me he says: "I'm fine. Your help is unneeded."

...This guy.. What's with his attitude? In the first place all this happened because you scared me like that. And I, like a kind person, lent you a hand...

"Lin, can you walk?"

"Yes, I am okay."

Shibuya takes a look at me.

"What's your name?"

"Taniyama..."

**(Here's my edit!)**

"Do you know how much this camera costs?" he glared at me with a scary look. I stepped backward for a while.

"No" I shook my head. I looked at him seriously.

"This has no insurance and do you know that my friend is very injured..." he shouted at me. I looked down.

"How much will it cost?" I asked with a worried look, stuck in my face.

"30,000 yen… that would cover my assistant's injuries and the broken cameras" he looked at me straight and gave me a glare.

"WHAT I only broke one camera?" I hissed, with a very cold expression.

"The cameras are in package, if one camera is broken, the others will be fine, and however, the payment is not…" please, I wish that I am killed! I hope that someone kills me.

"it seems like you're really a poor person… please turn around in circles slowly…" he calmly said and gave me mischievous look. Oh dear, I hope he's not a pervert. I followed his instructions and turn around slowly.

"You have a fine attitude but your body is too skinny." What is that a compliment! Try to sell me? You're gonna die!

"What are you going to do?" I gave out a worried face.

"Be my slave for 100 days..." he touched my chin and gave me a seductive look. EH! Slave. I started to blush and started to give myself a frown.

"NO! I don't want to be your slave! I'm too young for that!" I started to run as fast as I can and ran to the safest place in the world, the school.

Luckily, he didn't follow me; I realized that I was already late. 20 minutes late, in school. The teacher scolded me.

~after school~

I was walking alone outside the school. Until someone grabbed me from the back, it seems like they were trying to kidnap me. I can't believe this. I tried to struggle out but I suddenly collapsed.

I heard a voice calling out my name. "taniyama-san, taniyama-san wake up.." I opened my eyes and looked at the person waking me up. It was that bastard, Shibuya Kazuya!

"shibuya-san, WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" I yelled my lungs out.

"I didn't kidnap you…" he buttoned his half open polo. I just realized something, I started to panic, and I moved very fast then took off the blanket above me.

"Phew, I thought he did something to me…" I murmured.

"your body is to thin, My handsomeness will never be beaten, not only that, I'm 100% positive about myself!" he brushed his hair by his hands then looked at me with a seductive look.

"Ne.. you're a narcissist, right?" I said with a fake smile.

"How can you say that, Women are magnet whenever I use this face." He gave me a seductive look. Decided to play along, I started to praise him.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world!" I started.

"See what I told you" I played along.

"Yes, shibuya-san, but you are still the most arrogant man in the world! You're going to be NARU!" he looked at me with that jerky seductive look of his but it won't work in me.

"About this morning, you still have to pay…" he said.

"…. 100 days with you… It's gonna be a nightmare…" I looked down with crocodile tears falling from my eyes. "I forgot to ask, why was there a camera in the old school building?"

"my friend and I were just playing around…" he replied automatically.

"here, sign the papers, you're my slave now." He lend me a pen and paper, I signed it so that I won't get in trouble.

_**Review please! I need o know what you guys think! Coz I'll decide of finishing this or not! I need all your reviews. Bad or good! I do not care as long as it's a review!**_


	2. hero

**100 days with Mr. arrogant!**

**Disclaimer: part of my story and part of Miss fuyumi ono's story!**

**Chappie 2: I'm not you're hero!**

**Note: the other characters are not here! LIKE THAT MASAKO!**

The next day, Mai Taniyama was sent to the Principal's office. She wasn't sure what the problem was. But she's sure that Mr. Narcissist is involved with this.

"Yes, MR. Principal." She opened the door and looked at him very angry.

"Taniyama-san, a friend of yours sent me a letter. I believe it was from Kazuya Shibuya" her brown chocolate eyes widen. She felt chills.

"Eh?" She just looked worried, scared, frightened and scared.

"Who is he a relative?" the principal asked.

"Yes... YES... He's... HE's my uncle…" She exclaimed.

"oh really.. I see, you should read the letter yourself, taniyama-san" he lend the letter then left the room. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Slave,_

_Meet me at my Office; I need you to assist me with something. The address is... Drawn below._

_From Master,_

Her anger tore the paper through shreds. Then, she noticed a part of it.

_P.S be there by 4:00 pm or else._

She noticed the clock and noticed that it was already 3:50pm.

"oh crap.." she whispered.

She ran towards the building, the building was actually really near to the school.

She entered the office, and then noticed a man wearing black standing drinking red wine.

"HEY! Don't drink wine! It's bad for a young man!" she shouted. She went to the kitchen and prepared tea instead.

"Oi.. where did that come from?" Naru asked her. "I bought it from the nearest store." After some minutes she finished it. She gave Naru the tea and said. "I hate it" However, he just continued sipping it.

"Arrange books on the shelf." Naru ordered and sat on the couch.

**MAI'S POV {Fuyumi ONO novel}**

"Is Shibuya Psy-something over here?"

A woman dressed in extravagant clothes entered.

i was the one who ended up greeting this guest.

"Is there anything troubling you?" I asked.

I gave her a warm, business-like smile.

But she ignored me and stands up, looking toward the sofa at Naru, who was reading a book.

"That child over there."

...Scary how ignorant some people can be. Man, it's best not to call that guy a "child". It's really dangerous, just like calling a tiger a "meatball."

"Please, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked affably, again.

That woman glanced at me, then continued to ignore my questions.

...Ho ho.

Without even looking at Naru, she asked him, "Child, do you work at this office?"

Naru didn't bother lifting up his head. Of course he didn't pay any attention to her. She called him a "child."

I sternly asked her again, "Please, may I help you?"

She ignored me again.

...Why you! Despite your age, you have no manners!

"If you have a request, direct it to me," Naru spoke.

Enduring the silence directed to her, I softly asked her again.

Unthankful of my thoughtfulness, she let out a disdainful hmph.

...Y-you're too much!

The woman turned to face Naru, "That child over there...I'm a guest!"

"A guest...?" Naru said coldly, not looking up from his book.

"Correct. You should answer my question. Otherwise, I will be given a bad impression."

...Exactly who's making the bad impression here!

Naru replied indifferently, "Please leave."

"—What the hell, I already said I'm a guest."

"I have yet to know of the etiquette I must show to a guest I've never met before."

...Nice and strong. Well said.

Her face reddened, "You have no manners... Call the person in charge! I want to file a complaint!"

...Ah, stupid jerk.

Naru finally stood up, then faced the woman with eyes cold as ice. This kind of expression can stop anyone from talking. Pitch black hair, black pupils, and completely black clothes... He looked like a frightening, beautiful demon or vampire.

Naru calmly stated, "I am the manager, Shibuya."

The woman became speechless.

The manager looked at her disdainfully, his pale lips curved into a mocking smile, "Please leave."

Simultaneously, he looked at a nearby door and shouted, "Lin! Send the guest out."

The rude woman was thrown out by the tall, unfriendly assistant.

"Naru, is that okay?" I asked.

"What is?" He looked at me and calmly asked.

"That woman seemed very rich."

"It's okay," Naru silently reassured me.

"Let's not talk about this. Mai, tea." His gaze turned back to his book. What a terse order.

Tea, can't you do that yourself!

Even though I was thinking that, I knew it'd be too dangerous to say it aloud. Naru's in a bad mood today. People constantly came in, and they were all difficult to deal with too.

There was that rude woman, a request to investigate an extramarital affair, a request to cure an aching waist, and even a request to analyze a horoscope for marriage. Furthermore, there was that guy who thought we were part of a new religion. The only reasonable request was, "My daughter has been behaving strangely. She must be possessed, so please come and exorcise the ghost."

I have to explain to them every time. This is a paranormal investigation office. We use scientific methods to solve paranormal phenomena.

Well, this isn't a detective agency.

You're mistaken. We do not supply medicine here.

I'm sorry, but we are not divine.

No, this isn't a religious organization.

...People, don't overdo it. Even if I'm not Naru, I'll still be angry.

"Please drink it."

I placed the black tea onto the table.

**Normal POV**

"Naru, why are you working… well about this? Paranormal…" Mai asked.

"Mai, why are you asking that question?" He returned the question.

"Well, since I'm finished with the books. My head asked me to tell it to.." she said.

"No wonder why you can't fall in love with me, your head is really thick!" He insulted.

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"My... My noisy room…" Lin interrupted.

"Oh it's only you, Lin" He continued.

"Taniyama-san, you should leave. It's already 8:00Pm" Lin suggested.

"EH?" She hurried then left the room.

"Lin, why are you like that… I was going to play with her" Naru used his cold tone.

"Naru, don't tell me your gonna…" Lin looked shocked.

"Yes, I'm gonna play with her feelings" Naru noticed a Paper near the couch. It seems like she left her assignment in chemistry.

"Lin, wait here, that idiot left her assignment" Naru ran outside.

Meanwhile, Mai was far from the office now.

She walked through a dark place. She felt scared.

Then she heard voices.

"Hey, miss do you want some drink?" a unknown man appeared.

"Yeah, miss, it won't be fun without you" another man showed up.

"No.." she shivered.

"Ah, come on!" Men surrounded her.

"No! please don't! NO" Her body was being touched by men.

Naru heard a shout from an alley. He ran for he recognized that voice.

"MAI!" he shouted!

**Sorry you guys! Hope you review a lot! PLEZ! **

**POLL: **

**Do you want Masako do be Naru's unexpected fiancée?**

**Mai becomes unexpectedly pregnant from an unknown guy or just naru?**

**Mai will be used by Naru so that naru can pay a debt. **

**Others**


	3. pay me back through your body part 1

**100 days with Mr. arrogant!**

**Disclaimer: part of my story and part of Miss fuyumi ono's story!**

**Chappie 3: pay me back by your body!**

**Note: the other characters are not here! LIKE THAT MASAKO!**

**PART 1**

Normal POV

She shouted "HELP!" Naru's ran as fast as he could to help his slave. When he arrived, Mai's clothes were almost taken off; luckily her bra and underwear were the clothes that were left. Mai collapsed.

"MAI!" Naru wanted to make sure that his slave was still alive. The gang saw naru with a worried look. Naru glared at them.

"Well… Well… WE can also have dessert..." one of them said.

"No way! He's a dude man!" the other one complained.

"I maybe a dude, but my body is still pure!" NAru smirked. (Sorry naru is OOC)

Mai, who was lying down on the floor slept quietly. 'I can't believe that she's sleeping half-naked...' naru murmured.

"Hey, what are you whispering about?" one of them asked. "I was Murmuring..." he corrected him.

"NARU! What were you thinking! I called Secret Service!" Lin ran from the office as well. HE saw naru confronting many men. Then, a helicopter arrived. Cops pointed their guns to the gang.

"Whoa.. Slow down.. We were only going to treat your sister..." one of them said. Naru walked to the sleeping half naked mai. "to tell you the truth, I promised myself to take her firsts.." Naru carried Mai.

"and she's not my sister… But my own personal Slave…" he glared at them.

**2 for the "Mai will be pregnant"**

**1 for the Naru will use her for a debt.**

**1 for the Masako will be Naru's Fiancee..**

SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT!


End file.
